Rate It
by DanseChick
Summary: Horsejumper88, who is a Fairy Tail writer and I, a Hunger Games writer, have joined forces to rate different shows, movies, books, plays, and more. Enjoy and rate, if you do, there will be a second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Horsejumper88: We are talking to you live where we are forced to talk about a topic with a partner

DanseChick: After a long debate on what we should do, I gave the idea of the Hunger Games, knowing we saw the movie together

Horsejumper88: I totally loved the movie, book was good too

DanseChick: In my opinion, they could have done better. The ending was horrible, some important scenes were taken out. Not a lot of kissing scenes, in the book there was more. But the casted good, big fan of Josh Hutcherson

Horsejumper88: Well... He could have played the part better.

With Team Peeta and Team Gale, you're Team Peeta and I'm Team Gale.

DanseChick: Jennifer Lawrence is an amazing actress! You think she could have played Katniss better, I know you. But I didn't get why they picked a blonde to play a brunette and a brunette to play a blond.

Horsejumper88: Agree, didn't make any sense. Great action scenes. When the mutations popped out, I screamed and jumped two feet in the air. Everyone was laughing, I scared your sister who brought us.

DanseChick: That was so funny! (start laughing at the memory) The fighting was awesome. We almost cried during Rue's death scene. It was very sad, like losing a sister, I cried when it in the book. How to not cry is we stuffed our faces with popcorn.

Horsejumper88: Not me but it was sad. I was on the verge of crying.

DanseChick: So, do you want to see Catching Fire when it comes out November 22, 2013?

Horsejumper88: Sure, you, me, and maybe Kiewra. Sounds like fun. You would know when it would come out

DanseChick: Duh, Peter's the reason I read the books. At first Katniss was a guy, I though, hard to tell gender. Midnight premiere.

Fangirl out


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been forever since I've updated. I've had dance everyday. Tons of homework, mainly for Global. I got to hang out with my friends. Also, I've been having writers block. I blame I haven't been feeling the love since the summer. Now I have a crush on a freshman, as a sophomore! It's nothing weird, is it? He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, so hot. Please review if you want me to continue this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for this inspiration. My partner, Horsejumper88 and I wrote this for you guys this afternoon. We got bored and just told wrote it. This is for my best friend/ sister. Here you people go!

Chapter Two: Fairy Tail

Horsejumper88: So, we are back because somebody wanted to a second interview, like a sequel of our project (looks at her partner with an angry glare)

DanseChick: Hey, don't blame me that I thought we could get more viewers by doing another one of these. It's only talking. We get to talk about what you like

Horsejumper88: Ohhhh! I LOB-VE FAIRY TAIL! It's the best!

DanseChick: You almost said Lobe (starts laughing on the floor)

Horsejumper88: That was a mistake. Anyway, when are you going to start watching/reading it?

DanseChick: When I get a life! (looks down) I have no time to watch anything! And I have Percy Jackson series, Matched series, Twilight series, Warriors series-

Horsejumper88: I get it! You got a lot to read, and you do have a life.

DanseChick: Yes, at dance 24/7. We even had dance on bloody Christopher Columbus Day! I've seen what you have shown me when I stalk you. JK! So who's your favorite characters?

Horsejumper88: (Ignores the stalker comment) I LOVE GAJEEL REDFOX! He is totally sexy, and has a cool personality. I even loved him during the Phantom Lord event, and yes, I know that you don't know about that, Chickie. Who is your favorite Character?

DanseChick: My favorite character is either Gray or Lucy. Gray is cute in my opinion. Lucy reminds me of you, though. And you are my best friend. Also, you will NEVER DATE GAJEEL! He is a bloody fictional character, for crying out loud.

Horsejumper88: A girl can imagine...

DanseChick: Yes, but I dream of actors, like Josh Hutcherson and Dylan Everett. They make me melt. I have more of a chance of meeting them than you do of meeting Gajeel. (shakes her head)

Horsejumper88: Whatever you say, Bestie. Anyway, I better get writing my stories about Fairy Tail on Fan fiction. I'll see you later everyone!

Fangirl out!


End file.
